Question: Simplify the expression. $(p-8)(-p+1)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${p-8}$ onto the ${-p}$ and ${1}$ $ = {-p}({p-8}) + {1}({p-8})$ Then distribute the ${-p}.$ $ = ({-p} \times {p}) + ({-p} \times {-8}) + {1}({p-8})$ $ = -p^{2} + 8p + {1}({p-8})$ Then distribute the ${1}$ $ = -p^{2} + 8p + ({1} \times {p}) + ({1} \times {-8})$ $ = -p^{2} + 8p + p - 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -p^{2} + 9p - 8$